wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Pop! (video)
"Wiggle Pop!" is an upcoming Wiggles video that will be released on October 31st 2018. Songs (as seen by videos on social media) * Here Come The Wiggles * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * I'm A Cow (Wiggly Animation) * We Like To Say Hello *Turkey In The Straw *Londonderry Hornpipe *H.O.L.I.D.A.Y (??) * Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) *When A Prince Meets A Princess *Dolls And Fairies On Parade * Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *I Love To Go To Mexico *Surfer Bop *Get Ready To Wiggle *Firetruck Rolling *Tiptoe Through The Tulips *Fruitie In My Hat * Where’s Lachy * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car * Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! * Uncle Noah ark wiggly animation * Get ready to wiggle * Gulp Gulp wiggly animation * Wiggly Party * Henry underwater big band * Play your guitar with Emma * Little Brown ants * The shimmy shake * Five little joeys * Climb 10 stairs wiggly animation * Brown girl in the ring * Vegetable soup * Lights camera action wiggles * Love it when it rains * Hot potato * Toot toot medley Production In April 2018, Paul Field revealed in an interview that The Wiggles will begin production on a new album and video. "Wiggle Pop! will feature original Wiggles words and songs and each song will be a homage to great musical artists from the past."http://www.retail-merchandiser.com/reports/licensing-reports/3390-the-wiggles Filming began in mid-May, following Emma's recovery from Endometriosis surgery, and before the American Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour. Production stills and behind the scenes videos began being posted on The Wiggles' social media accounts, which showcased The Wiggles dressed as artists like The Beatles, The Beach Boys, David Bowie (as Ziggy Stardust), Willie Nelson, Prince and Madonna. It will likely be released in the United States and Canada close to its release in Australia, as Paul Field commented "Our releases are now synced worldwide so that no Wiggle fan across the planet has to wait any longer." He also mentioned "Wiggle Pop! will also be the name of the end of year Australian arena tour, which will go on sale in July." Trivia * This is the first Wiggles release to be completely themed after homaging popular artists. * This marks the third Wiggles time The Wiggles directly homaged The Beatles, after their appearances on "The Ed Sullivan Show" were parodied in The Shimmie Shake! music video from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and their "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" cover was parodied for Let's Eat!. * A promotional video for the USA Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour was filmed during the production of this video, with Lachy dressed as Uncle Sam, Anthony as Willie Nelson (playing The Turkey in the Straw on banjo), and Emma and Simon as turkeys. * This video marks the first time Simon plays the Red Maton acoustic guitar. Gallery Promo Pictures/Behind the Scenes Sgt_wiggle.jpg 1784557392807950308_299639905.jpg Wiggle_pepper_3.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-23-14h52m38s980.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-23-15h08m59s811.png Purple_Rain.png 32070000_1825355641102749_1651374294921379840_n.jpg 31955394_177689539613657_7785210329507561472_n.jpg 33317265_10156627469082018_2829577647774760960_o.jpg 33347211_1903246459694354_4422473776822747136_n.jpg 33117517_2107622679458999_5964573963316101120_n.jpg 33427298_10156634447487018_4081986761213870080_o.jpg 33398397_10156634552627018_7844380951483252736_n.jpg 33216219_450238305404769_7817765773589348352_n.jpg 33130971_450238292071437_8722431927899914240_n.jpg 33099798_450238298738103_3764211549846110208_n.jpg 34505747_1792747700771075_3345719982452375552_o.png 33923296_1228067197327681_5231423952127000576_n.jpg tumblr_p943azdoAM1ugemsho1_500.png r0_0_4909_3480_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg r0_0_4894_3709_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg Tip-ToeThroughtheTulips.png r0_0_5616_3744_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg r0_86_5550_3206_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg IMG_7886.jpg IMG_7873.jpg IMG_7874.jpg IMG_7884.jpg IMG_7885.jpg IMG_7887.jpg 38633613_10156825149572018_6018409510060687360_o.jpg IMG_8287.jpg IMG_8289.jpg IMG_8291.jpg IMG_8292.jpg IMG_8295.jpg IMG_8296.jpg IMG_9474.jpg IMG_9475.jpg IMG_9476.jpg IMG_9493.jpg IMG_9494.jpg IMG_9495.jpg IMG_9515.jpg IMG_9528.jpg IMG_9604.jpg 41738490_10156917693182018_8607850790377226240_n.jpg References Category:Wiggle pop Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Coming Soon Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles